Jemma's letter
by Wolf.Girl135
Summary: My take on what should have happened in FTTZ. Mostly FitzSimmons with a hint of Mayson. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD. Clearly.

_Right after Jemma knocks Leo out_

Jemma hurriedly grabs a pen and the scratch paper Leo and she kept in the lab. She quickly jots down her note and places it on the table where she knew Leo would see it. Her last good bye to her best friend. She tries to wipe the tears that had fallen onto the paper off, smearing a few of the words. She looks down at her Leo one last time before leaving the lab, putting it on lock down before over riding the cargo hold door.

_When Leo wakes up_

Leo rubs the back of his head, looking around confused. His memories begin to come back to him and looks around rapidly for Jemma. He spots her at the cargo hold door. About to jump. He jumps up quickly, screaming her name. She turns to him, tears running down her face. He sees the rat they had thought dead was up and alive. Leo grabs the cure and tries to run to her, pounding on the door when it wouldn't open, screaming her name. The door finally opens just as Jemma jumps. He rushes to the parachutes, cure in hand. He was more than willing to jump to save her. Before he can Grant pushes him out of the way, takes the parachute and the cure and jumps. Leo stumbles back, away from the door.

Coulson orders him back into the lab, telling Skye to watch him. Leo goes back into the lab not bothering to stop the tears running down his face, he didn't care if Skye saw. He could have just lost his best friend in the whole world. His Jemma. Skye stays silent, crying herself. Leo sits at the table, laying his head down in his arms and just staring straight ahead.

"Hey Fitz? I think this is for you." Skye says softly, handing him the note she had spotted his name on.

Fitz takes the note and turns away from her to read it without her being able to see it.

_ Leo,_

_ I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but I knew you wouldn't let go. I can feel it happening and I know I have but moments. I cannot be responsible for you death, Leo, nor can I risk being responsible for the death of the others..We have been best mates for years, been inseparable since we first meet. You know I would never trade a moment of our time together, even if you do annoy the hell out of me at certain times. My only regret is that I never had the courage while alive, in person, to tell you that I…love you, Fitz. Since this is my last chance, I had to tell you. Please don't be upset because of my death. Find a nice, smart girl, fall in love, have a family. Just like you wanted. But remember no matter where you go, who you're with, no one will ever love you more than I do…Did. Tell the team I'm sorry for putting them in danger and that I'm glad I got to know them. And tell Grant to ease up on Skye, she's sorry and he doesn't know how long he has with her. Tell Coulson this isn't his fault. I know he'll fret. You are all like my second family and I love you all so much. My..time is up. Goodbye, Leo._

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Jemma_

_PS: I always loved being called FitzSimmons._

Leo reads the letter over and over before leaving the room and heading to his own bunk,

unable to stay where Jemma and he had worked so many times side-by-side. He goes into his room, leaving the door open knowing Skye was following him, worried about him. He lays down own the bed face down, clutching the note tightly to his chest. Skye closes the door behind her and sits on the floor leaning back against the bed. Neither says a word, not willing to talk.

_Once Simmons and Ward exited Coulson's office_

Skye walks out of the Fitz room where she had been sitting the whole time Jemma and Ward had been gone. Fitz wasn't in the best condition, which was to be expected since his best friend had just tried to commit suicide to protect him. Skye spots Jemma and Grants. She pulls the Jemma into a hug, "I thought you were dead."

Jemma hugs her back "So did I."

Grants pulls Skye away from Jemma, knowing Fitz would be waiting to see her. "Come on Skye, let her go see Fitz." He tells her, surprisingly soft.

Jemma nods before taking a deep breath and heading to her partner's room. She knocks softly. A soft, "Come in." sounds from inside.

Jemma opens the door and scans the room for Leo. Leo doesn't look up. He was sitting on the bed re-reading the note he had committed to memory. He traces the 'lots of love' part with his finger, wishing she was with him. Jemma walks soundlessly to the bed, "Oh Leo…." She says sadly, seeing the tear stains.

Fitz head snaps up quickly, "Jemma?!"

She offers a gentle smile, "I'm right here, Leo."

Leo pulls her into a tight hug, pulling her mostly into his lap. Jemma squeaks in surprise but wraps her arms tightly around his neck, finally letting what she had done catch up with her only in the safety of her best friend's arms and begins to sob. He buries his face in her hair, one again crying. After a while they both manage to get ahold of themselves. Jemma moves from his lap, knowing she was getting heavy. He allows her to move from his lap but takes her hand tightly in his, not letting her get far from him.

Holding hands was very normal for FitzSimmons. They had been doing it since they meet and didn't even think about it anymore. Jemma squeezes his hand softly, "I'm so sorry, Leo…."

He looks at her, "I know. I got your note." He replies gesturing to the note in his hand.

"Did you mean it?" He asks quietly, not looking at her.

"I wouldn't have wrote it if I didn't mean it."

He takes her chin softly in her hand, "I love you too, Jemma." And kisses her gently.

Jemma freezes, shocked, before kissing him back. When he pulls away she looks at him lovingly, "I love you, Leo."

He smiles and wraps his arms tightly around her as he moves to lay down, bringing his small partner with him. Jemma snuggles against him, laying her head on his chest, "Might Fitz."

Phil smiles slightly as he watches the two young agents relax into each other's arms and sleep. May was waiting by the door as he turns the monitor off and turns to her, "You should be in bed, Agent."

"As should you." She replies coolly.

"I had to make sure FitzSimmons were okay." Was his only reply.

May knew he wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings between the two. "Well now you have. Now off to bed." She says in a commanding tone.

Phil rolls his eyes but nods "You too."

May nods slightly, "Good night, Phil."

Phil leans down and kisses her cheek softly as he passes, a small smirk on his face at her shocked expression, "Night Melinda." And heads to his room.

May stands there for a moment, touching her face where he had kissed her, before smiling slightly and heading to her own room.

Phil was still smiling as he laid down to sleep. He knew no matter what his team would be fine and stick together.


End file.
